1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to condensers used in air conditioners for motor vehicles, and in particular, to a type of condenser having flat, parallel flow tubes extending between headers. The headers are formed by rolling a sheet of metal to lap join opposite edges, and into which baffles are installed for diverting refrigerant to flow from within the headers and through particular ones of the flat, parallel flow tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parallel flow condensers are becoming more commonly used with air conditioning systems of motor vehicles. In a parallel flow condenser, two headers are spaced apart from each other, one of the headers having an inlet for passing refrigerant vapor, and the other header having an outlet for passing refrigerant condensate. Flat parallel tubes extend between the headers. One or more baffles, or partitions, locate in the headers for directing refrigerant flow through the parallel tubes between the headers. Fins are positioned between the parallel flow tubes to enhance heat transfer as air moves across the parallel flow tubes.
Prior art parallel flow condensers have headers that are formed from tubes which have slots cut therein for receiving flow tubes and baffle plates. Some of these prior art headers have been made from seamless tubular pipe. Other prior art headers for parallel flow condensers have been made by forming a header from a metal sheet by rolling the metal sheet to butt join opposing edges, and inserting flow tubes and baffle plates into holes cut through the flat plate prior to forming.
Since these prior art headers for parallel flow condensers are formed from either seamless tube, or butt joined metal sheet, they must have a large enough wall thickness to maintain structural integrity during the service life of the parallel flow condensers. Prior art headers for parallel flow condensers formed from butt joined metal sheet must be precisely formed so that opposing edges of metal sheet meet to form a butt joint.
Improvements are desired.